A Happy Family
by javajunkiechick
Summary: A Happy Family. Or is it? Sequal to Happily Ever After.
1. A Little Logan

**Hi! I hope you love this story! This is the sequel to Happily Ever After. I decided to go ahead and write it now. I was planning on writing it after I've done a few other stories, but I just finished my other stories and I couldn't think of any other stories. I had this idea for a while so I wanted to write it before I lost the idea. **

**This takes place about 15 years later. I thought it would be a good idea for Rory and Logan to have to deal with teenagers. **

**In the past 15 years, Rory and Logan have had 3 kids. Lorelai Erin Huntzberger (Lori): 15 years old, Emily Shira Huntzberger (Emmy):13 years old, and Richard Lucas Huntzberger (Richey):6. Rory has become Editor and Chief of the Metro section of the Stars Hollow Gazette. Logan is still the CEO of the company. However, he does not go on a lot of business trips and he does not work a lot of hours and his family comes first. He is NOT like Mitchum. Luke and Lorelai got married and now have an 11 year old daughter named Haley Elizabeth Danes. Rory and Shira have a good relationship. Not nearly as close as Rory and Lorelai, but still close. Mitchum and Rory also have a good relationship. Rory, Lori, Lorelai, Emmy and Haley have a great relationship. Rory, Lane, and Paris are all still close. Well, not Paris and Lane, but Rory and Paris and Rory and Lane. Colin, Finn, and Logan are still best friends. Rory's best friend is named Audrey. They still live in the Twickham. So, that's about it. If I think of anything else, I'll tell you later. **

--

_**A Happy Family**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Little Logan**_

"Ahhhhh!" The cry of the six year old, Richard Huntzberger, better know as Richey, sounded the house, a little after midnight.

"Shut up!" Lori Huntzberger screamed just as loud. Unfortunately for her, her room was right next to her little brother's room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Richey yelled, ignoring his big sister's comment.

"What is it, baby?" Rory said softly as her and Logan walked into their son's room.

"I…h-ha-had…a…ba-bad…dr-dr-dream" Richey said through his tears.

"Oh, my poor baby" Rory sat on Richey's bed and cuddled him.

"What happened, Buddy?" Logan asked, sitting next to Rory.

"There…w-was…a…a… mon-mon-ster u-u-nder my bed!"

"It's okay. We're here now" She cooed. "Logan, check under the bed"

Logan was used to this by now. He and Rory had gone through the monster phase three times before. First, with Lori, then, with Emmy, and now with Richey. Rory would cuddle them, and Logan would check for monsters. Whether it was under the bed, in the closet, or hiding in the doll house.

"No monsters"

"Okay, good" Richey said, calmed by his mom and dad's presents.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep now?"

"I guess"

Rory and Logan tucked Richey back in and walked to their room.

"I was thinking I want another baby" Rory said, once they were back in bed.

"What?!" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Well, I love kids and I want another baby…" Rory rambled. "Oh, who am I kidding?! I just want a kid with brown hair!"

"You want a kid with brown hair?" Logan repeated.

"Yes. All of our kids have blond hair. I want a kid with my jeans"

"What are you talking about? Lori and Richey both have you're love of books and learning. Lori and Emmy both have your coffee addiction, your movie addiction you're pop culture knowledge, your eating habits, and your quirkiness. They are an exact replica of you. And Lori and Richey both have your eyes. The only one that has the love for adventure, my smirk, and my cockiness is Emmy"

"Not true. Richey has your smirk"

"Okay, so Emmy and Richey have my smirk. But, if you haven't noticed, Lori and Emmy's hair is dirty blond. Their hair is turning brown and it will be brown soon enough"

"Fine. You win"

"I win?" Logan smirked.

"Yes. You win" Rory rolled her eyes, she had an idea of what he was about to say.

"In the 17 years we've been married, I haven't won once!" Logan cheered.

Rory sent him a death glare.

"Night, Ace" He smiled innocently. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips before turning off the lamp on the night stand and started falling asleep. Rory laughed. She wiggled into his arms and fell asleep.

--

The next morning, Rory woke up to the alarm clock going off. It was Monday. Oh what joy! She and Logan woke up and started their morning routine. Every weekday morning, Logan would get his shower while Rory drank her coffee and read the paper or watched TV. While he got shaved, got dressed, and all that kind of stuff, Rory would take her shower. Wile she got ready, he would go wake up the kids and made breakfast for everyone or they would go to Luke's. They ate then Logan took the kids to school on his way to work since they all went to school in Hartvard near where Logan worked and Rory would go to the Stars Hollow Gazette. Richey was in kindergarten and went to Charlton Elementary school. Emmy was in 8th grade at Wilcox Middle school and Lori was in 10th grade at Chilton.

--

"Hey, Audrey" Rory greeted her friend.

"Hi, Rory"

"How much longer 'til the staff meeting? My watch stopped"

"About 10 minutes"

"Great. Enough time to get coffee"

"Perfect" Rory and Audrey walked into to the staff lounge together and got coffee and a donut.

Just like Rory, Audrey was a coffee addict. She has beautiful, naturally, tan skin. She has big green eyes, long, shiny, black hair that went just above her elbows, and a face covered with freckles.

After they got their coffee and donuts, they walked into the conference room.

"Hey, everybody" Rory said in front of the Metro staff.

A bunch 'Hi's' went around the room.

"Okay, let's get right to the chase and assign articles. We need someone to cover the update on the Virginia Tech Massacre. You know, how students are adjusting, how they feel about the situation, that kind of stuff"

The next half hour was spent assigning articles then everyone went back to work.

--

After Logan dropped all the kids off at school, he headed to work.

"Good morning, Lana" He greeted his secretary.

"Hello, Mr. Huntzberger" The young, twenty year old said flirtatiously with a flip of her hair.

"Any messages?" Logan asked, ignoring her.

"Yes, your father called. He wanted to set up a meeting with you so you need to call him back as soon as possible"

"Okay, thanks" He replied as he walked into his office.

Logan called Mitchum and set up a meeting for tomorrow. Apparently, Mitchum wanted Logan to start acquiring more papers, so Mitchum wants to talk to him about a paper in Seattle.

Logan heard a knock at his door. "Come in"

"Hi" Lana said as she came in. She was wearing a light pink sundress with a white sweater and white buckle wedge heels. The dress was short enough to show off her long legs. Her blond hair was up in a clip and her long bangs framed her face. She was always looking her best, in hopes of impressing Logan. "I thought you might like some coffee" She added, handing him s coffee cup.

"Oh, thanks"

"You're welcome" She stood there for a few moments silently, as she watched Logan.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Oh…well, I was…never mind" She walked quickly out of the room.

"_Good going, Lana"_ She thought. She had always had a think for Logan; however, every time she flirted with him or, he was totally oblivious. And it probably wouldn't even work. At first, she didn't care that he was married; she thought that it was a society set up. But, she had seen him and Rory together. They looked happy. In love, even! No society set up couple was that happy. If she made a move, he would reject, she would be embarrassed, and she would probably loose her job.

--

Rory sat at a table in a café, waiting for Logan. They tried to have lunch together at least once a week. They usually met at a café that was half way between Stars Hollow and Hartvard.

"Hey, Ace" Logan said, kissing his wife softly on the lips.

"Hey. How has your day been?"

"Great. Talked to my Dad. We're going to try and buy a paper in Seattle. How has your day been going?"

"Juts as great. Had a meeting. The usual. So, tell me about this paper in Seattle"

"Well…" Logan was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Huntzberger" He answered. "What?!...Oh jeeze…yeah, we'll be there soon" He hung up and looked at Rory to see her confused face.

"That was Emmy's headmaster. She got caught drinking beer in the bathroom. We need to go pick her up"

Rory sighed deeply. "Not again"

--

Rory and Logan stormed into the headmaster's office and found Emmy and her friends, Keira and Summer, all slumped in chairs.

"What happened?" Rory exclaimed.

"Mrs. Hankins found her, Miss. Cither, and Miss. Myers in the girl's bathroom drinking beer" Headmaster Banks said.

"Oh my God" Rory mumbled.

"How much trouble is Emmy in this time?" 

"Frankly, we are tired of having your daughter pull stunts like this. She has a terrible influence on the other students. So, I decided, Emmy is expelled"

"Headmaster Banks, the other parents are here" The secretary popped her head in and announced.

"Thank you" He replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, you may take Emmy to clean out her locker and then you are free to leave"

--

The car ride back to the house was silent. Finally, Logan broke the silence.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, okay. Summer and Keira were drinking and they asked if I wanted some, so I said yes"

"That's it!" He shouted.

"What's it?!" Emmy shouted back. Rory had her eyes close and was rubbing her temples.

"You are never to see Summer and Keira again!"

"What?! That's _so_ not fair!"

"Logan, come on" Rory finally spoke.

"Well, life isn't fair" He said, ignoring Rory.

"I can't believe this!" By now, they had pulled up to the house and Emmy got out, slammed the door behind her before running in the house and to her room. Logan sighed and stayed in the car.

"Logan" Rory said calmly.

"What?!" Logan asked, frustrated.

"Calm down. Relax"

"Calm down? Relax? How am I supposed to that? She was drinking"

"Kids make mistakes. That's how they learn"

"She should've learned by now"

"I agree. But"

"But?! There's a but from you? There's no excuse for her to drink"

"You drank when you were her age"

"Yeah. But"

"But?! There's a but from you?" Rory mocked. Logan laughed.

"But…" He continued. "I was different. My parents were never around. I was never taught not to drink. I had a horrible childhood. I had an excuse for drowning my sorrows in alcohol"

"Emmy may have a loving and caring home, the exact opposite of what you had, but she's still _your_ daughter"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Good. Now, we have to talk to her. I already called work and told them I wouldn't be back today. I suggest you do the same"

"Yeah I will" Logan kissed Rory on the lips and then they walked in the house. After Logan made a quick call to work, they went to talk to Emmy.

Rory knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She waited…and waited…and waited. Still no answer.

Rory sighed and opened the door. She and Logan found Emmy lying on her bed watching _One Tree Hill_.

Emmy looked up when she heard Rory and Logan come in. She rolled her eyes before saying, "What does it mean to you when you knock and I don't answer?"

"Emmy" Logan warned.

"It means go away and leave me alone!"

"Emmy, we need to talk" Rory said.

"About what?" She asked innocently.

"Stop with your smart ass comments already" Logan said firmly.

"Fine. Continue"

"Why were drinking?!" Rory cried. Her voice was more desperate then mad.

"I wanted to. I totally understand why dad used to drink so much before you made him cut back"

"Emmy, please take this seriously" Rory said calmly.

"Mom, Dad, please"

"No! And you are right! Drinking is great. And you can witness that greatness when you're 21!"

"Logan, let me talk to her…alone"

"Ace" Logan whined.

"Logan" She whined back. Logan rolled his eyes. "Look, Richey's getting out of school in about 45 minutes. Go get some coffee, calm down and pick up your son. I'll take care of things here"

"Fine, I'll be back" Logan kissed Rory on the cheek. With a quick glance at Emmy, he left.

Rory took a deep breath, deeper then she though humanly possible.

"Emmy"

"Mom"

Rory sat down on the end of the bed. "Sweetie, I know you're young and young people make mistakes"

"Why do you and dad care so much if I was drinking beer?"

"Because we care about you. Drinking isn't good for your body. Especially at your age. I'm not mad at you. I'm just concerned"

"You aren't mad?"

"No. You're your father's daughter. You are the spitting image of him"

"Really?"

"Yes. You have his smirk, his sense of adventure, his brown eyes, everything. Even his rebelling attitude. You're your Dad"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I guess Summer and Keira really aren't the best influence"

"But they're your best friends. And they still can be. You just…can't let them have that influence on you. Maybe you can have a better influence on them"

"Thanks for being so cool with this, Mom"

"No problem, Kiddo" Rory hugged Emmy tightly. Rory got up and started to leave when Emmy stopped her.

"Mom?"

Rory turned around and looked questionably at her daughter.

"Can you talk to Dad about this please?"

"I'll try. But, I did talk to him about this in the car after you stormed into the house. He calmed down and then he…well…calmed…up again when we came to talk to you"

"Right" Emmy said. Rory started to leave again when Emmy stopped her again. "Mom?"

Rory turned around again. "Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I loved you too, sweetheart"

--

**Hey! I hope you loved the first chapter! Now spoil me with reviews! **


	2. Punishments and Heartbreaks

**Hi! I know I had a lot of spelling errors in the first chapter, but I was REALLY tired when I wrote it. I'll try not to have as many mistakes in this chapter. But, thanks to those of you who told me. And by the way, I'm SO sorry that the update took so long. I've been really busy with school the fast couple of months. But luckily today was my last day! So I will hopefully be able to update a lot more. **

--

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Punishments and Heartbreaks**_

Emmy was grounded for a month. She wasn't allowed to watch TV, go on the computer, or talk to or see her friends. Her day was filled with studying, doing chores, and reading. She also had to serve Rory, Logan, Richey, and Lori hand and foot. Whatever they asked, she had to do it. The week after she got expelled was Christmas break and Emmy got two weeks off, so Rory and Logan didn't have to rush to find Emmy a new school. Rory took the week off that Emmy was supposed to be in school and home schooled her for the rest of that week. Since Christmas was in the middle of Emmy's grounding, every time Emmy acted out, was caught doing something she was grounded from, or refused to do her chores, she got a present taken away. Christmas only about a week away.

Rory and Logan were lying in bed watching Danny DiVito and Arnold Schwarzenegger's _Twins, _eating the dinner that Emmy made when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" Rory said.

"Okay, I finished the laundry, cleaned the living room, and organized Dad's files in his office. Anything else?" Emmy asked when she walked in. She was wearing sweats and had her long dirty blond hair in a messy bun.

"Yeah. I think Lori said something about needing her car cleaned. So, if you could clean it now, that would be great." Rory smiled evilly.

"Why?"

"Well, her car is still broken and Gypsy won't be able to come fix it 'til the end of the week and it needs to be washed" Logan said.

Emmy came realization"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed. At the blank look on her parent's faces, she realized they were being serious. "Oh my God! You are serious. Mom, Dad, its 7:00 at night, it's like 40 degrees outside, and the water isn't going to help the freezing matter"

"Well, you should've thought of the consequences before you did something you knew you shouldn't have" Logan replied.

"Fine" She started walking out of her parent's room when Rory stopped her.

"Oh, by the way, Sweetie, your Dad and I enrolled you in your new school"

"Oky Doky. What school is it?"

"Stars Hollow middle school" Rory and Logan announced at the same time.

"Public school? Are you finally trying to kill the grandparents and the great-grandparents?"

"No, we thought it would be a good idea to send you to a school where you wouldn't be expelled as easily"

"Sounds fun" She said sarcastically. She turned around to leave when she was stopped again.

"Here, take the plates" Logan said, handing her his and Rory's empty dinner plates. "Oh, and don't forget to get Lori and Richey's plates"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Emmy said, once again sarcastically.

--

The next morning, Rory woke up to the smell of coffee and the shower running. She looked out the window and a huge smile grew across her face. She got out of her warm, soft, bed and into the cold air. She walked into the master bathroom where the running water was coming from. She opened the shower curtain a bit to find Logan washing his hair.

"Hey, Ace" Logan smiled when he saw Rory.

"Hey, yourself" She kissed him softly on the lips. She still had the huge smile plastered on her face.

"What?"

"It's snowing"

"So?"

"Okay, I don't think you heard me. It's _snowing_" Rory emphasized the word snowing.

"I heard you"

"Why aren't you happy? You should be squealing and jumping up and down"

"No, Ace, that's you"

"You could at least encourage me by doing it too, Snitchlfritx" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Logan smirked.

"Moo should at leash engorge nee by luing it too, Snitchlfritx" She smiled innocently.

"That made _absolutely _no sense!" He chuckled.

"You make no sense!" She shot back, still not making any sense.

Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes.

You're just trying to confuse me, aren't you?"

She just smiled.

"Go get your coffee. I'll be there in a sec"

Rory walked out to find Lori, Emmy, and Richey eating breakfast.

"Ooh, donuts. Where'd these come from?" Rory asked.

"Emmy picked them up at Luke's" Lori answered.

"Yeah. You're welcome by the way" Emmy said since no one ever thanked her.

Rory sighed. "Thank you, Hun"

"Hey" Logan said as he walked in and grabbed a donut.

"Hi, Dad" The kids said.

Logan put his jacket on, grabbed his brief case, keys. Rory did the same; minus the briefcase.

"Where's my purse?" She asked.

"Where'd you put it last?" Logan asked next.

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now" 

"I think it's in the oven" Lori said.

"Why would it be in the oven?" Rory asked, very confused.

"Don't ask me" Lori replied.

Rory looked in the oven and sure enough, it was there.

"See, I told you"

"Okay. Lori, you're in charge" Logan said. "Bye"

"Bye, Kiddos" Rory said next, and then she and Logan both left for work.

--

"Emmy, can you go get some pizza please?" Lori asked that afternoon, while she was reading on the couch in the living room.

"Why can't we just have it delivered?"

"Because the new delivery guy only has one leg and so the pizza will take longer to get here and I'm hungry now" Lori whined.

"You are just like mom, you know that, right?"

"Yep, now, shoo"

"Fine"

Minutes after Emmy left, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lori answered.

"Hey, Lori" The voice of Gabe Fetcher, Lori's boyfriend of 5 months, rang through the line.

"Hey, sweetie!" Lori exclaimed as she walked to her room. She was really excited to talk to him. He had been at his grandmother's cabin in the mountains for the past week and had been out of phone range. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. I got to see my grandma, and I haven't seen her in like a year so, that was cool Uh…what's up with you?" He asked.

"Is everything okay? You sound a little funny"

"Yeah, well, I think we need to talk"

"'Bout what?"

"I guess I'll just come right out and say it?" Gabe started. "I think we should see other people"

"What?!" Lori screeched. "Why?"

"Well, my grandma also invited her friend and her friend brought her granddaughter, and well, her granddaughter is babe and really hot and…"

"Breaking up with me is one thing, but describing how hot the 'babe' is that you're dumping me for is another thing. Good-bye Gabe" And with her final words, Lori hung up.

She lay down on her bed and a lonely tear fell, but she angrily wiped it away. _I have my whole life to date. _She thought to herself. _So why am I so upset? Because I love him, duh!_ She loved him, but she hadn't told him yet. And now, it was too late. She continued to cry her eyes out.

"Lori?" Richey popped his head in.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just go watch TV while you wait for Emmy. Okay?"

"Okay"

About 10 minutes later, Emmy came home.

"Your slave is back and she brought pizza" Lori announced when she walked in. "Where's Lori?" She asked Richey.

"She's in her bedroom crying" He answered.

"Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me"

Emmy sighed and made her way down the hall to Lori's room.

"Lori?" Emmy said quietly as she knocked on her door.

"I'm…not really…in… in the mood to talk to any…one" She said through her crying.

"Pizza's here"

"I'm not hungry"

"Wow, this must be really bad. I mean you have mom's unusually big appetite and you're not hungry" Emmy tried to lighten the mood.

"If that was your attempt to make me feel better, it sucked"

Emmy walked in the room and found Lori huddled in the corner of her bed, hugging a stuffed animal Gabe gave her for their 1 month anniversary.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to anyone"

"Yeah, well, you're gonna talk"

"Emmy" Lori started.

"What happened?"

Lori took a deep breath before speaking. "Gabe broke up with me"

"Lori. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"At least let me keep a little bit of my dignity and not make me tell you I wasn't enough for him and he left me for another girl. Damn it!" Lori said once she realized she told Emmy exactly what she didn't want to tell her.

Emmy gave Lori a tight hug and rocked her a little back and forth trying to calm her. They stayed like that for a while.

--

**Okay, I DO NOT like this chapter. I wanted to make it better, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. And I promise more Rogan interaction in the other chapters. There will be chapters with not a lot so sorry bout that. And hopefully the other chapters will be better. **


	3. Caribbean Birthday

Sorry it has been so long since I've updated

Sorry it has been _so_ long since I've updated. But I'm finishing up all of my stories that i9 have yet to finish. My stories Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of Calypso (Pirates of the Caribbean of course) and Unwanted Love (Gilmore Girls) will also be finish soon, if not yet. I just wanted to get these three stories out of the way before I start any others. This is the last chapter of this story. The others will probably be a bit longer, but I feel that this story just doesn't have a great story line or a place for it to go. When I began writing it, I knew where I was taking it, but it has been so long that I have forgotten. So I'm writing one more chapter to finish it. Review and enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Caribbean Birthday**_

Lorelai was picking at her food, not eating it while Rory sat across from her, politely taking small bites. Emily sat at the head of the table happily eating- however not ignorant to her daughter and granddaughter's quietness and dislike for the food. "It's only duck" She finally said.

"It doesn't taste like it" Lorelai replied.

"How would you know; you haven't taken one bite" Emily told her.

"Rory, does it taste like duck?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Nope" Rory stated simply, amused with the direction the conversation was going.

"Told you"

Emily rolled her eyes at Lorelai. "It's only baked a little differently. It has been rolled in an almond crust and baked in red wine and then it has been covered in mushroom gravy. I found the new recipe online"

"Online? Well, aren't we tech savvy" Lorelai said.

"Richard had taught me how to shop online, and I decided I wanted to learn more. It's very efficient you know"

"Oh, we know. With the internet, we can see porn _and _our husbands don't know. No chance of finding the magazines" Lorelai said seriously, but obviously joking. Rory almost choked on the wine she was drinking.

"Lorelai; that is _hardly _table talk" Emily scolded her daughter.

"Come on Mom, I'm sure even _you_ feel the need to see a naked guy that bares a remarkable resemblance to Johnny Depp"

"I certainly do not" Emily replied. Rory just looked on as her mother and grandmother bickered, amused at the topic, yet disappointed she didn't have popcorn.

"Harrison Ford?" Lorelai offered.

"You are crude and immature. We haven't had a Friday night dinner in so long; let alone a night with just us girls. I would appreciate it if you put your adolescent and sarcastic jokes aside for one evening" Emily reprimanded before giving her attention to Rory. "So Rory, what are your plans for your upcoming birthday?"

"Well, Logan is taking me on a trip the day after my birthday. And on my _actual_ birthday, we're having a Star's Hollow festivity"

"We're gonna paint the town red, hang loose, whoop it up, let our hair down, make a little love, and get down that night" Lorelai piped in.

"That's too bad; I was hoping to throw you a party. Maybe next year I guess"

"I promise Grandma; next year you can throw me a party"

"Well thank you for fitting me in on the anniversary of your birth. Too bad you didn't make room for me this year. But hey, what's the fun in spending your birthday with your grandmother _every year_? "

"Grandma I'm sorry. If you want you can throw me a party when I get back"

"Then it won't be your birthday; would it?"

Lorelai looked between the two women. From Emily's mockingly fake smile and Rory's apologetic face and distressed eyes, she decided to move on. "So where are you and Logan going again?"

"We're taking a jet to Hawaii"

"How fun, just the two of you. Must be nice to have a vacation"

"The kids aren't going?" Emily asked.

"No, they're staying home" Rory answered.

"Is that safe?"

"Well Lori and Emmy are teenagers; they're perfectly capable of staying alone for a few days and taking care of Richey"

"Yeah Mom, and I'll be checking in on them occasionally" Lorelai added.

"Well, I hope you have fun"

The three women were quiet and Rory continued eating and Lorelai continued picking at her food. "This stuff is gross" Lorelai finally said.

Emily sighed and called her maid. "Yasmin, please take our plates and bring in the cobbler" She ordered her maid. The small, blond woman nodded curtly before grabbing the plates and walking away.

"Ooh, cobbler?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Rhubarb" Emily said with pride.

"Rhubarb cobbler?" Lorelai asked with a grimace and turned to Rory who had the same look. Emily just sighed and shook her head as the cobbler was brought out.

--

It was the day after Rory's birthday. They had a big party with all her friends and family and just hung out. Now, Rory and Logan were at the airport, heading to Hawaii.

"Lori; you're in charge. We're getting back on Wednesday night, so that means you are going to have to get Richey to school in the mornings. His school is down the street from Chilton so just drop him off by 7:50 and hurry and get to school" Rory directed as Lori, Emmy, Richey, and Lorelai saw Rory and Logan off to the airport. "And Emmy, I trust you to actually _go_ to school"

"I will; don't get your panties in a bunch" She said sarcastically.

"If you guys need anything, call Grandma"

Lorelai's mouth opened in shock. "Uh, Rory, what have I said before? Do I _look _like a grandma to you?"

"Lorelai, call _Lorelai_" Rory corrected herself with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled, satisfied and bent down to Richey. "Now Richey, I have trained your sisters well, now time for you grasshopper. What is my name?"

"Lorelai" He said.

"Very good. And what isn't my name?"

"Grandma"

"And what do you call your great grandparents?"

"Eva and Adolph"

"Very good" Lorelai patted his head and took a lollipop out of her purse and gave it to the six year old.

"Mom!"

"What? It is my duty of the grandmother-preferably, 'The Lorelai'- to mold the children in ways that they're mother refuses"

"1st boarding call for flight 220 to Hawaii" A mans voice said over the intercom.

"Ace, that's us; we have to go" Logan said. Rory and Logan said their final goodbyes and left.

--

"It's beautiful!" Rory admired the beach as she stood on the balcony in their room at the five star hotel they were staying at. It was hours later and they had just landed and checked in. Logan set the bags down by the door and slumped on the bed.

Rory smiled at him and jumped onto the bed with him. "Don't tell me you're tired; I want to go to the beach" She whined.

"Just a few minutes" Logan closed his eyes and sighed. Rory wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Rory got up. "Come on, you have had enough time to rest"

Logan moaned and slowly got up. The two got their bathing suits on and headed to the beach.

--

The next few days went by too quickly for the couple. Before they knew it, they were on a plane back home. They spent they're vacation resting on the beach, shopping, and exploring Hawaii. Not to mention some 'quality' time in their hotel room. They just barded their 4am flight back home; which Rory was not happy about.

Rory was reclined in her chair, trying to get some sleep as the plane took off. "By the way, next time, get a later flight" She mumbled.

"You were the one that said you wanted to be home when the kids get home from school"

"Have the stuff I say, you don't listen to. Yet, when I say I want to be home when the kids get home you _do _listen; causing us to have to get up at 1:00 in the morning to get ready for our flight. Typical husband"

"Well you can sleep now"

"Wake me when we land" She muttered. Logan placed a soft kiss to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. "Good night, Ace" Logan sat back, unhappy about leaving and not looking forward to going to work the next day.

--

Finally! I wanted to finish it quick and I honestly don't care if it's not the best. I am anxious to start different stories, but I promised myself I wouldn't until I finished off my unfinished stories. Plus I was tired when I wrote it. I know this tends to happen a lot. I get bored with stories and I don't work on them a while or I hurry and finish them quickly and they're not always very good.(I have a very short attention span). But please just stick with me and my stories because I have ideas for stories that I'm really excited to start writing so maybe I won't get tired of those. So if you like it; great. If you don't like it; oh well. So look forward to my other stories if you like Pirates of the Caribbean or Troy, because those are some of the stories I am going to be writing in the near future.


End file.
